


Roommates Don't Lie

by flippingfandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingfandoms/pseuds/flippingfandoms
Summary: Stiles is off at college and is in love with Derek Hale. The only problem is his new friends don't think Derek is real.





	Roommates Don't Lie

“He is not real. There's no way in hell he is real.” Chris said to Julia as they wait outside the party for Stiles to show up.

“You don't think that Stiles’ boyfriend is real? Why? He's told us so much about him,” Julia rebuttals. 

“Exactly! He has only told us things about him. We've never seen a picture or heard his voice or even a text! Derek is not real.” 

“What about that time he got a package from Derek?” Julia reminds him. A few months ago Stiles was stressed, upset, and mad he said it was because of the supermoon that week which made 0 sense. He spent the week hugging a wolf stuffed animal and calling it ‘my Alpha’ Chris and Julia (Stiles’ college friends) thought it was pathetic. On the last day, a package came, that was addressed to ‘Stiles the pack mom’ and Julia asked, “The pack mom?” 

Stiles smiles fondly as he opens the large box with his keys, “um yeah... with my high school friends we called ourselves ‘the pack’ and I was the one who took care of everyone. Even Derek sometimes needed me to take care of him but that's just adorable,” as he says that he manages to get the box open. Inside he finds multiple envelopes and wrapped gifts. “Oh my god they are the best!”

“What is all the gifts and letters for?” Chris asked as he walked in the room. 

“My p-friends from Beacon Hills sent me a package because this week is um important to all of us but I can't make it home,” He smiles. Julia and Chris don't know this but when the supermoon was there even he felt the effects of the moon but instead of making him powerful it made him miss Derek (aka his mate) and the betas. In the box there were letters from all of them, even Lydia, telling him how they miss him. As Chris and Julia watch Stiles unpack the box they see him tear up. When he opens the gift from Derek he gasps and tears off his hoodie and slides on the gray sweater with no words. 

“You mean the really plain sweater in a box of gifts from friends? Or do you mean the letters he read alone in the bathroom?” Chris quickly rebuttals. 

“Ok that's a fair point. I believe Stiles because how he describes Derek,” Julia says as she crosses her arms and leans against the wall. 

“And how does Stiles describe Derek?” then they both remember the time when Stiles was wasted and told them about Derek. He told them he was ‘the sexiest guy in the world with thick, dark, and adorable eyebrows that are half his expressions. When you can make the Sourwolf smile it's the cutest thing in the world.’ Then they listened to drunk off his ass Stiles tell them about how he met the man he is going to marry without a shadow of a doubt. Chris asked how he knew they would stay together and Stiles told them that they are made fro each other. 

“Well, you might not the fact that they are together but…” Julia says before getting cut off.

“Derek doesn't exist therefore they can't be together. Also, I’m setting Stiles up with my friend Jace at the part,” Chris says right before Stiles walks up. 

“Hey,guys! Sorry I’m late, Derek called and wanted some help with his um latest project for the kids,” Stiles had told them Derek is a teacher to 3rd graders. 

“Why did he need your help?” Chris asks. 

“He likes to know my advice for the more um wild kids. I've dealt with them a lot.” As Stiles talks they walk inside and join the party. After a few hours of dancing, drinking, and having fun Stiles walks outside to have a break. Julia goes out with him and after a few minutes asks.

“Stiles, how did you meet Derek?” 

He laughs instantly and then says, “Well um Scott, you know my best friend, well he used to need an inhaler but he was set on being part of the lacrosse team so we went on a run in the woods one night. He lost his inhaler but we were late so we had to go home. The next day we were trying to hide it and Derek walked up and tossed it to him and said get off my property basically.” 

“How much older is Derek?” 

“Derek is 5 years older than me, but don't worry we didn't do anything more than cuddle till I turned 18.” 

Chris walks up with a guy about his height with blue eyes and floppy blonde hair. “Hey, Stiles I’d like you to meet my friend Jace.” 

“Um Hi Jace,” Stiles says awkwardly as he shakes Jace's hand.

“Hey there Stiles. Chris told me you're single,” Jace says with a smirk.

“Well, he's wrong. I have a boyfriend,” Stiles said as he tried to hide his anger. 

“Come on Stiles! We all know Derek isn’t real!” Chris yells. 

“My loving boyfriend is very much real and could very much kick your ass and the rest of my friends will gladly help him,” Stiles says before walking away with tears in his eyes. 

 

Even though Stiles was away at college the mate bond was still strong and Derek could read Stiles mood and they affected his own. It was pack bonding night and normally Stiles would sneak away to the library and Skype them because before Derek and he would eat dinner then the betas always wanted to tell him about their days like they haven't been texting him all day. But this week Stiles promised his new friends he would go to a party. Derek was sitting in his living room watching the pack play Just Dance when he felt Stiles get a strong mix of anger, disbelief, and sadness. “Something is wrong with Stiles.” Everyone stopped and instantly got ready to leave, ready to drop everything to go protect their pack mom and their Alpha's mate. They piled into two cars and told Stiles they were coming. 

 

The next day Chris comes home from classes and his basketball practice to find Stiles surrounded by people who were cuddling up to him. Stiles looks up as he sits in a guys lap who looks like what Derek was described to be. “Hey Chris, this is my boyfriend Derek.” 

Derek smiles as he holds Stiles to him by his waist. A red head stands up, “Are you the one who hurt Stiles feelings?” 

“Um I set him up with my friend if that's what you mean,” Chris says a bit nervously as the other people glare at him. 

“Never doubt Stiles relationship again or we will all fight you,” a boy with slightly tan skin and tall dark hair says stepping closer to Chris. 

“Guys leave him be, he was trying to be a good friend,” Stiles says as he plays with Derek's hair. They all turn away from Chris and back to the tv. 

“Chris stay with someone else tonight. Stiles and I need to get reacquainted,” Derek smirks and kisses his mates neck softly. “Right babe?” 

Stiles gasps softly, “yes Sourwolf.”


End file.
